Que son âme repose en paix
by Saiken-chan
Summary: • Spoil épisode 3 • Deux jours après sa mort, Tomohiko se rend sur la tombe de Yukari...


**Que son âme repose en paix**

* * *

\- Sakuragi-san, je…

Roulements de tambours. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, son visage prend de jolies couleurs rosées. Il fait passer sa main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et se racle la gorge pour essayer de se donner contenance. Il lève la tête, croise son regard brun perd systématiquement tout le courage qu'il avait accumulé pendant des mois.

Alors elle fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête. Lui prend la main avant de faire son plus beau sourire. Parce qu'au fond, elle a compris.

Au final, les mots sont inutiles entre eux.

Ils s'aiment, et c'est la seule chose qui importe.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Sakuragi Yukari_

 _28 mai 1983 – 26 mai 1998_

 _Que son âme repose en paix_

Tomohiko posa son regard vide sur la pierre tombale de celle qu'il aimait, maintenant morte. Simplement empalée par un parapluie. Il se remémorait encore son corps inerte recouvert d'un drap tâché de sang ou encore l'énorme flaque de sang séché qu'on avait tardé à nettoyer au bout de l'escalier. Quelle mort stupide ! Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes qui existaient, avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui meurt ? Était-ce la malédiction de la classe 3-3 ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-elle abattue sur elle et pas sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Il y avait tellement d'autres victimes potentielles ! 29 autres élèves, ainsi que tous leurs proches…

\- Sakuragi-san… commença-t-il.

 _Appelle-moi simplement Yukari !_ lui rappela une voix rieuse dans sa tête. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer… Pas maintenant, pas devant elle. Rester fort. Lui prouver qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre et qu'il survivrait. Jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu sais, nous sommes le 28 mai aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en se forçant à sourire de manière à ignorer les larmes qui brillaient à ses yeux. Si tu avais vécu ne serait-ce que deux petits jours de plus, nous aurions fêté ton anniversaire avec tout le monde. Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait Mochizuki avec un chapeau d'anniversaire sur la tête, en train de chanter à tue-tête. Ce serait sans doute Akazawa-san qui aurait préparé ton gâteau à la fraise, juste comme tu les aimes ! Mais bon, Naoya aurait sûrement tout fait foiré, surtout quand on sait à quel point ce boulet est maladroit… Mais bon, je m'égare non ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Mais que faisait-il, bon sang ? Il savait bien que Yukari ne l'entendait pas, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher…

\- On a beaucoup discuté de ton cas avec Akazawa-san, tu sais. On ne sait pas trop si c'est la malédiction de la classe 3-3 qui s'abat sur nous ou si ta mort était simplement dûe au hasard. Tout le monde prie pour que ce ne soit pas la première option qui s'offre à nous. De mon côté, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi mais je penche plus vers la deuxième. Parce que c'est tout simplement impossible que le désastre commence au mois de mai, non ? Enfin, je l'espère…

Il s'agenouilla à même le sol et pencha sa tête en arrière, de manière à regarder le ciel recouvert de nuages gris. Nuages qui crevèrent quelques secondes plus tard, déversant leur flot incessant sur la petite ville de Yomiyama.

\- Tu sais, Sak… Yukari, j'ai toujours été jaloux de toi. Je t'enviais parce que durant toutes nos années collèges, tu étais celle qui était élue déléguée, tu avais les meilleurs résultats et tout le monde t'adorait. Moi, je n'étais qu'un simple roturier vivant dans ton ombre. Parce que j'avais beau fournir tous les efforts du monde, je restais simplement incapable d'être meilleur que toi. Était-ce seulement possible ? Tu étais la perfection elle-même. Et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai réalisé cela que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Plusieurs souvenirs lui vinrent en tête. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, la première fois qu'ils avaient ri ensemble, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments… Tant de moments si proches et pourtant inatteignables… Si seulement elle était là à ses côtés, dans ses bras elle aurait murmuré à son oreille de douces et réconfortantes paroles tandis qu'il caresserait ses cheveux à l'odeur de vanille – il s'en souvenait encore – , peut-être même se seraient-ils embrassés, qui sait ? Après tout, le destin la lui avait arrachée trop vite pour qu'ils puissent partager ce moment particulièrement intime que représentait le premier baiser…

Il aurait pu se mettre à raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Tellement de choses lui revenaient à l'esprit, il avait l'impression d'imploser. Pourtant, il ne se contenta que de quelques petits mots :

\- Je t'aime Yukari. Tout simplement.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur: Ce fandom est vraiment délaissé par la communauté française. Je doute recevoir la moindre petite review. x) Mais Tomohiko est juste un personnage trop attachant, et Yukari a eu une mort... horrible. Fallait que j'écrive sur eux.**_

 ** _A la revoyure! ~ ~_**


End file.
